


'Tis the Season

by grapalicious



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2795780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapalicious/pseuds/grapalicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire's dispassion of the Christmas season has gotten him called a Grinch, a Scrooge, and in one particularly memorable instant, the anti-Christ. So, of course, it's only natural that Enjolras has more holiday cheer than a Christmas elf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Tis the Season

**Author's Note:**

  * For [defractum (nyargles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyargles/gifts).



> A short treat inspired by this prompt: "Christmas fic! Enjolras being uncharacteristically enthusiastic about Christmas and Grantaire being a grumpy old grouch about it (and being won over)."

Grantaire hates Christmas. 

He thinks his family celebrated Christmas once during his childhood and it was a less than joyous occasion. He hasn't had much interest in the holiday season since.

He gets a shock though when he finds out that Enjolras- Enjolras, who scoffed at St. Patrick's Day and completely ignored Halloween- starts to glow and turn downright frighteningly festive when Christmastime rolls around. There's many speeches about about 'the season of giving' and 'the power of human compassion'.

Enjolras can spread around Christmas cheer all he wants, but there's no way Grantaire's heart will be growing two sizes anytime soon.

\-----

Grantaire hates Christmas decorations. 

They're gaudy and an eyesore. Whoever decided on red and green as the official colors of the holiday must've been colorblind.

Grantaire doesn't think he can stand to see another smiling snowman or jolly reindeer or anthropomorphic snowflake.

And then he comes across Enjolras decorating the apartment. Enjolras has procured a wreath from somewhere and has so many strings of lights that Grantaire thinks they could probably illuminate the whole neighborhood. He's been warned not to interrupt while Enjolras is decorating the tree because it might throw off his system.

Grantaire can admit though, when he sees the end result, that Enjolras has a classy taste in decorations and he's thankful that there isn't one Santa figurine in sight.

\-----

Grantaire hates Christmas treats.

There's something about the Christmas season that seems to put everyone in a baking mood.

There are fruitcakes, which nobody actually eats. There are pies, which get eaten under a pile of whipped cream, presumably to mask the taste of the actual pie. There are so many cookies and candies that Grantaire suspects dentists and weight loss specialists make a killing come January.

Grantaire will pass on the cavities and diabetes.

And then Enjolras spends an entire day baking. He hands Grantaire a gingerbread man frosted with bright blue eyes and a green R on the torso.

Grantaire bites the head off and thinks that sometimes Christmas cookies aren't too bad. 

\-----

Grantaire hates Christmas carols.

Grantaire grimaces every time he hears the phrases 'fa la la la la' or 'jingle bells'.

Everywhere Grantaire goes they are playing Christmas songs nonstop. It's maddening to hear the same handful of tunes repeated over and over again. 

And then he hears Enjolras singing 'All I Want For Christmas'- by far the worst Christmas song in existence- and of course he sounds like a freaking angel.

'Jingle Bells' might not make Grantaire want to throw up if Enjolras was the one singing it.

\-----

Grantaire hates Christmas clothes.

The thing about Christmas is that it takes place in winter. Unless you live in like Australia or Brazil or somewhere else that Grantaire doesn't have the fortune to escape to during the freezing months of the year.

Winter means cold weather which means everybody bundling up six ways from Sunday and looking like bloated marshmallow versions of themselves.

Once they peel off their layers of scarves and coats, the most hideous things are hiding underneath- ugly Christmas sweaters. 

Ugly Christmas sweaters are the bane of Grantaire's existence. They're ugly and everyone knows they're ugly but everyone seems to own one anyway. It just looks like everyone's raided their great grandpa's wardrobe.

And then he sees Enjolras wearing a sweater with Christmas kittens on it and a snowflake patterned scarf and he looks like the embodiment of seasonal joy itself. 

It's really not fair, Grantaire thinks, how Enjolras manages to look like he didn't steal the outfit from his grandmother.

\-----

Grantaire hates Christmas presents.

He can't stand the cheesy advertising and the crowded stores and the pressure to find the perfect gift for every person you might be slightly acquainted to. 

And then he finds himself stopping at a used bookstore and walking out ten minutes later with a purchase in his hands.

It's nothing special and it's cheap, but Grantaire spends his time carefully wrapping it.

He fights back a smile when he hands it to Enjolras and receives a meticulously wrapped present of his own in return.

Maybe Grantaire doesn't actually hate Christmas as much as he thought he did.


End file.
